Dyskusja użytkownika:BluePL
Jako, że w tej chwili potrzebujemy zebrać dość duża liczbę sensownych artykułów, za namową Nataniela na games fanatic poczyniłem pewne działania. I tak - mamy zgodę od Nataniela na przyklejanie treści związanych ze sklepami/miejscami grania z gry-planszowe.pl. Napisałem mail w sprawie przeklejania tekstów z polterowego słowniczka do nas na wiki, w odpowiedzi otrzymałem: " 1. Macie zgodę na korzystanie z materiałów zamieszczonych u nas, pod warunkiem umieszczenia odpowiedniego linka. Macie też zgodę na publikowanie fragmentów recenzji, również pod warunkiem linka. Proszę nie korzystajcie z not - bo czasem kopiujemy je od wydawców i sklepów (za zgodą w ramach wewnętrznych ustaleń). 2. Macie też moją osobistą zgodę na publikowanie materiałów (recenzje, felietony, biogramy autorów), których jestem autorem pod warunkiem umieszczenia na końcu linka. Zapytam moich tekściarzy o analogiczne zgody. 3. Nie znam się na wiki - ale wolałbym, aby definicje od nas były w osobnych akapitach, aby się nie mieszało z tymi stworzonymi przez Was. Chodzi mi o to, aby wyraźnie rozgraniczyć treści tworzone przez nas od Waszych. W wypadku kontrowersji nie będzie wtedy wzajemnych oskarżeń etc. 4. Dawajcie znać o rozwoju inicjatywy - chętnie zaniusujemy. Ezechiel " Więc jak ktoś ma czas, a nie ma pomysłu/ochoty na nowy artykuł śmiało może przeklejać wg powyższych zaleceń. --BluePL 16:22, 5 lut 2009 (UTC)@Blue ---- Welcome! Hi BluePL -- we are excited to have Gry Planszowe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gry Planszowe Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro